Nothing Is Impossible
by nimblnymph
Summary: Another one of those things where I'm bored. Very short, rather amusing, and the Kama Sutra comes into play...excuse me while I go grin wickedly!


The Jeep was strangely silent. It wasn't because of bad weather or bumpy terrain, or even out of boredom. Everyone sat in their usual spots; Hakkai driving, Sanzo up front with him, Goku and Gojyo in back. The only difference was that Gojyo and Goku weren't fighting. And the reason for that was in Gojyo's hands.

Goku leaned forward, studying what Gojyo was so preoccupied with. "Whatcha doin', Gojyo?" Goku asked, completely baffled at why the perverted red-head would be absorbed in this particular activity.

"What's it look like, stupid chimp?" Gojyo shot back, turning what he held at a better angle and squinting to see better.

"Yeah, but why? I mean, Hakkai and Sanzo, maybe, but you?"

"And what's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me dumb?"

"Maybe," Goku answered quickly, happy he had finally gotten the kappa's attention.

It didn't last very long. Gojyo ignored him and went back to the point of interest. "A dumb ape like you couldn't possibly understand! This happens to be a masterpiece of written work!"

Hakkai swerved, going off road briefly, sending the occupants of the Jeep slamming into each other. He looked back in the rearview mirror to see that Gojyo was, in fact, reading a book. A very big book, too. "Gojyo?"

Gojyo rolled his eyes, pushing his hair irritably out of his face. "God, not you too, Hakkai! Yeah, I like to read every once in a while, so sue me. And thanks a lot for the sore neck, too!" He shook his head again and went back to the book.

Goku bit his bottom lip and stuck his head down lower, trying to read the cover. "Kama...Sutra? What's that?"

This time when Hakkai swerved it almost went into a ditch. "Excuse me?" he asked, turning a little pink. He quickly straightened the Jeep out, Hakuryu cooing in alarm at the sudden jerking of the wheel.

Goku blinked big golden eyes, confused. "What? What'd I do?"

In answer to this, Sanzo whirled around in his seat, paper fan flicking out sharply to smack Gojyo repeatedly. "You goddamn perverted kappa!"

"OW! Shit, what the hell is that for! OW! QUIT IT!"

It took Sanzo another five minutes of hitting Gojyo as hard as he could before he snatched the book and threw it on the floor in front of him. "Keep your filth to yourself, you bastard!"

"Hey! That's MY book! I bought it, now give it back!" Gojyo dared to reach around the monk, trying to get it back. In the process, though, he ended up falling almost completely into the monk's lap when Hakkai drove over a particularly sharp bump in the road. "Aw, shit!" This was going to be painful! Boy, was he right. He winced in preparation for the beating to come.

"Fucking asshole! You wanna die!" The fan came out again and continued until Gojyo was in the back again.

"Relax, you dick, it was an accident! Like I'd ever wanna end up in YOUR lap," Gojyo shouted, crossing his arms over his chest and looking anywhere but at the monk.

"Hmph, it wouldn't surprise me if you were."

"Why you...arrogant...dumb...Piss off!" Gojyo finally stuttered out.

Hakkai laughed from the front seat and pointed ahead to the town they were driving into. "Oh, look, we're there already! Please, this time, do you think we could try NOT being run out until after a good night's rest?" He looked pointedly in the back seat.

"Don't look at me! I'm not the one lookin' in on all the girls," Goku argued. He flopped back into his seat, scowling. "And why won't you tell me what this Kami Sutra is anyway?"

No one said a word for a long time. Gojyo was still too angry about his book being taken away, Hakkai was too embarrassed about it and Sanzo...well, Sanzo was being himself. Which meant he wasn't saying anything because he was trying not to kill them all.

"Um...Sanzo?" Hakkai asked hesitantly.

"No."

"Well, he IS your responsibility..."

"Let me elaborate. No way in hell. It was Gojyo's book, he gets to explain it."

Gojyo sat up at that, the cigarette he was about to light forgotten momentarily. "As if I wanna teach your pet monkey about the delicate art of screwing!"

"Hey, I'm NOT a monkey!" Goku interjected angrily, shoving Gojyo roughly.

"Don't shove me, asswipe!" Gojyo shouted, shoving back.

A fight broke out in the back of the Jeep, and soon the book was forgotten. Sanzo's eye twitched irritably as the two kicked and kicked the seats. This time when Hakkai swerved, it was entirely on purpose. The two in back went flying across to the other side, Gojyo grabbing a tight hold to keep from being bowled over the side. "Whoa, sorry about that! I didn't think I turned that sharply."

"You jerk! You could have gotten us all killed!" Gojyo railed at his friend, fists balled angrily.

Hakkai's only response to that as they drove into the town was a pleasant laugh.

* * *

She was annoyed...and a little curious. The message had said he had something new. She didn't know exactly why she kept coming back. It wasn't like she couldn't get laid or anything. There was just something so deliciously wrong about the whole situation that she found very appealing. That, and the monk was rather pretty. Still...he was getting a little TOO demanding, sometimes trying to get her to come over and fuck him in the middle of the night. Um, no thanks! If anyone should be making booty calls, it was her, not Sanzo! She paused outside the door to his room (she knew already he was alone), debating about whether or not she should knock. Screw that! She opened the door, shutting and locking it behind her.

Sanzo was sitting on the bed, smoking and reading a book. He glanced up, the glasses perched on his nose. She'd told him once that the glasses made him look so cute...and had left pissed off when he'd refused to so much as take his shirt off. Honestly, she gave him far too much free reign! He took off his glasses, stubbing out the cigarette. His robe was already off, the Maten Sutra tucked away somewhere safe. "Well?" he asked.

"You said you had something new. So, spill it."

Instead of answering, he held the book out to her. She went over to the bed, trying not to frown. It was such an unattractive facial expression. Glancing down at the large, fully colored illustration, she blinked. Then squinted. Then stepped back a pace with wide eyes. "Where did you get this?" she asked suspiciously.

"Swiped it from the kappa." Ah, the perverted one. Figures. Still...

"You...wanna do THAT!" she asked incredulously, arching an eyebrow. She wasn't sure she was limber enough for this sort of thing.

He shrugged pushing up off the bed to his feet, rolling the sleeves covering his arms down and off. "Is that a problem?"

"No...just...is that supposed to be my leg there?"

Sanzo peered over her shoulder, working the belt to his jeans off. "It appears to be."

"And that supposed to be...you know, this looks a little complex. Are you sure about this?" He had said something new...he hadn't said anything about human origami!

"Hmph, and I thought you said nothing was impossible for you."

Kanzeon Bosatsu felt her cheeks burn indignantly. The challenge had been issued. And he knew damn well she wasn't one to back down from a challenge! Practically ripping what little she actually wore off she said, "Well? I believe you're supposed to be the one bottom for this."


End file.
